Drinking Games
by ForeverRio
Summary: Playing the kissing card game without alcohol makes things a bit more interesting. Game/manga verse, hinted GoldxSilver, SilverxCrystal, and CrystalxGreen. Blatant RedxGreen.


I have done nothing but write and edit for two days. Hell, I worked on my OWN NOVEL SERIES today. Got a full chapter completed. What sorcery is THIS?

Anyway this was for the Pokemon kink meme for a picture request a while back. Posted it as an anyon, but I recently got back into one of my OTP's (I'm looking at you, DainoChild.) and found myself writing something of a sequel so I figured I'd post it up. I'm normally shit at updating, but I'm sort of ducking dorm drama lllamas by not involving myself in it, which so far has meant spending 95% of my out of class time in my room.

It's working wonders for my procrastination-who knew?

**So I write a combination of manga verse and game verse. Just FYI.**

Disclaimer: Well Pokemon still has Ash in it and last I checked, no slash. When those things start to appear, you can congratulate me for owning the fandom.

Reviews an constructive crit ALWAYS welcomed.

* * *

><p>"How about never have I ever?"<p>

Green leveled a look at Crystal that, had it been a Pokémon attack, would have been a one hit KO. He leaned back on his hands, puffing his hair out of his eyes and kept a general air of annoyance around him.

"How about not? Seriously, that game is lame, even when you're drunk." He said it with his patented mixture of sarcasm and cockiness, with yet another copyrighted sneer. Sitting criss-cross style next to Green, Crystal rolled her eyes.

"What, you have a better idea?" She said; her come back fast and just as filled with attitude. They were all sitting in a circle, in the order of Gold-Silver-Crystal-Green-Red. The occasion was boredom, the location was Green's gym. And the lack of alcohol? Well….

"Man, why couldn't you've told the shopkeeper you were by yourself?" Gold whined. He didn't look at Green, but then, he didn't have to for his point to get across. And of course, the fact that he was in a heated staring contest with Silver meant he couldn't possibly look away. "Your temper tantrum got the banhammer slammed down on all of us!"

A heated look stole across Green's face. "Temper tantrum? They promised me they'd have restocked the potion section, and get my order ASAP! They were two weeks late as it was, and here this idiot tries to tell me he lost my order! You don't pull that crap with me _in my own town!"_ He made a move to stand up, undoubtedly to exaggerate his fury and to continue yelling, but Red grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.

Green landed with an 'oomph!' Gold, having his lost the staring contest, snickered. Silver simply looked smug that he won, then annoyed that Gold had bounced back so fast.

"That may be so, but setting Blastoise on him was kinda…excessive, don't cha think?" Crystal said.

"No." Green deadpanned.

"Or that the next Mart that sells alcohol is eight hours away-five in the air?" Silver added, annoyed and having no problem showing it. Silver didn't take lightly to being cheated out of alcohol, and with Green being the only of-age person he hung out with regularly, Green was his was source. All of their sources actually, until Red's birthday.

"He's lucky I only destroyed the store front." Green grumbled, upset that he'd been cut off-mid rant.

"_You're_ lucky he didn't sue." Crystal shot back.

"Topic reload, guys. I think I've got a game for us." Gold said. A grin spread across his face as all eyes went to him. Then to the stack of cards he pulled out. "A game I bet no one here's heard of."

Silver snorted. "Oh, really?" He said. (He'd lived with Rockets after all, he'd seen every drinking game on the planet.) Gold flipped him off, grabbing the first card on the top of the stack as he did so.

"It's called the kissing card game, and to amp it up where going to play it in a circle." Gold inched himself forward, closer to Silver, then motioned for everyone else to do the same. "Get close guys, you don't want space in this game."

"The kissing card game?" Crystal asked. She moved herself inwards-jerking back when her knee hit Green's. She scanned his face quickly, hiding her embarrassment and hoping he hadn't noticed-but no, Green was frowning at Gold.

"Is that even a drinking game?" He asked. He was ignored.

'_Get it together girl,_' Crystal thought. She shook her head and said; "Alright, you got me Gold, I've never heard of it. How do you play?"

Silver had that stupid smirk on his face. Everyone-Gold especially-knew what it meant. Gold gestured that he should explain and it took Silver a moment to let go of his silent gloating to oblige. "The title pretty much explains it." He said smugly. "It's a game where you kiss cards. Usually there are teams. Each team is given a stack of cards. Players pass the card mouth to mouth-one player kissing one side of the card while the other player tries to secure the card with his own mouth on the other side. You pass the card like that until you're last player has it. The team with the most cards in a certain amount of time wins. There is of course, a single version of this game," A haughty look crossed his face as Silver turned to Gold, "I'm assuming we are playing that version? "

After a very long silent second, Gold nodded. "Yup." He said. A smile appeared upon his face, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, you got me Silvy!"

"Do not call me Silvy." Silver growled.

Gold ignored him. "Everybody in? Green? Crystal? Silvy? Unless of course, you can't possibly think you can beat me." The last part was aimed at Silver, who bristled.

"What did I _just_ say-"

Gold interrupted him. "I take that as a 'challenge accepted!' Everyone else?"

"Why not." Green said, leaning back on his hands. Red nodded, and Crystal agreed.

"Alrighty then-I'll start." Gold pressed the card he was holding to his lips, nearly going cross-eyed as he tried to see it. Finally securing it, he moved his head toward Silver. Without waiting for an okay, Silver crashed his lips into the card, throwing Gold's head back. Gold immediately threw his head forward, forcing Silver's head back and igniting a heated staring match as he worked on getting the card suctioned to his lips instead of Gold's.

And because Gold was something of a dick, he took a while releasing his hold on the card. Their foreheads were nearly pressed together as they glared each other down. Fuming, Silver finally managed to get it away from him.

He slowly moved his head, taking care not to let the card slip. When he'd finally made it so that he was facing Crystal, he was concentrating so hard he didn't even notice her move. She gently placed her lips against it, grabbing onto his shoulder to steady herself.

Silver found himself freezing. Crystal was gracefully-and slowly- pulling the card off his lips. She was close-closer than he'd ever been to anyone in a sexual way. Of course, Silver knew this wasn't sexual, that this was a game, but that didn't stop his face from attempting to go poke'ball red. (If Silver was brutally honest with himself, he'd admit that in terms of relationships and closeness, he'd only ever allowed Gold to get this physically to him. They had a tendency to get directly into each other's faces. Or smash into each other's faces-their wrestling matches were intense. But of course; if Silver were to analyze why he'd only ever done this with Gold when both Crystal and Blue were available, among scores of other women including but not limited to sexy gym-leaders, he'd have to take a long look at his sexuality and that was _far_ too much of a girly thing to do. Evaluating feelings was the gateway action to all things terminally un-manly. And Silver was far too young to be diagnosed with unmanliness. )

Crystal's eyes were screwed shut in concentration. She finally managed to lift the card off Silver's lips, who immediately jerked back and pretended to have a coughing fit. This didn't fool anyone, but Green was to focused on getting the card, and the only one who really cared about such things other than him was Gold.

Who was withholding a snicker and several insulting comments.

"What's wrong, Silv? Did a card get in the way of your first big kiss?"

And by withholding we meant holding out as long as he possibly could. This amounted to roughly eight seconds of silence.

Silver sputtered something along the lines of 'shut the hell up, asshole' while Green had finally connected with Crystal. He found he needed something to steady himself, and placing his hand on Crystal's shoulder proved to be wise.

Crystal shut her eyes once more-this time to block the sight of Green's face coming so close to hers. His nose brushed against her own, and Crystal found herself blushing. His lips were moving-and the card did absolutely nothing to block the feel of them. Not to Crystal.

Frustrated, Green tilted his head and squeezed his hand. He was having a hell of a time securing the card-and he knew if he pulled away currently he'd lose it-and the game.

This didn't matter to Crystal. As a woman with one hell of a crush, she was trying not to die then and there. His hand was tightening against her shoulder and she tried to think of anything besides how right it felt. How perfectly his face fit with hers-even with a card between it. How his nose tickled, how his bangs brushed her face ever so lightly…

Green hummed in triumph as he pulled the card away. Crystal opened her eyes to see his locked on her, the emerald green orbs glowing with affection-affection for her! Crystal opened her mouth, determined to make this moment into something more. It didn't matter if Gold and Silver were right there, she had waited a long time for this and she finally saw an opening to make her crush bloom into a relationship. "Green-" She said -right as Red's hand latched onto Green's hoodie.

Green's head turned and Crystal blinked, mouth still open to form the next word as Red jerked his hand back and Green promptly fell.

Onto Red's mouth.

The card fluttered to the floor as a very intense make out session erupted, full force. Red moved his hands onto Green's jacket, closing his eyes as he kissed. He hadn't moved much when Green fell into him, the wall kept them both upright, and in Red's case, his head completely straight. Green was a bit more sloppy, still slightly off balance. He had one hand braced against the wall, the other against Red's chest. Of all the secret blushes that had happened that night, Green's put everyone's to shame. His eyes were open comically wide, but he didn't stop it. In fact it looked like he was leaning into it. And enjoying it.

Enjoying it _a lot._

Crystal later justified her screech of terror as a fangirl's squee. ("They're a dream couple." She later told Gold and Silver tearfully. "I was just so happy, you know?"

"No." Silver had deadpanned, not understanding why Crystal was sobbing if she thought this was fantastic, and not bothering to ask because women's emotions didn't abide by logic. Something every man knew.)

Unlike Crystal, it had taken Gold and Silver a moment to figure out the situation. Preciously, it had taken until her scream for them to realize that either the card had magically disappeared, or Red had eaten it in his impatience to get to Green's mouth.

Silver's eyes went dinner plate wide. Crystal was still staring, dumbstruck, as her dreams of dating Green sizzled and burned before her. The only one wasn't shocked was Gold. He was too busy running his mouth.

"Ew, ew, ew, not in front of me! Dammit Red we've talked about this, get a freaking room would you!" He yelled. He was ignored, but continued on in vain anyways, going as far as to threaten to set his Typhlosion upon them.

Finally he gave up, turning to Silver and Crystal. "We'll, they're out for the rest of the night." He said, annoyed his fun had been ruined.

Silver didn't respond. A blush was crawling up his neck, as he found himself unable to look away from the increasingly heated actions of Green and Red.

" Silver." Gold said, snapping his fingers. "Earth to Silver!" He turned back to Green and Red for a moment, groaned, and yelled; "Could you at _least_ keep it PG!"

"I know you said they were dating." Silver managed to croak out. "But I didn't, I mean, I," He looked at Gold, his face full of disbelief and edging toward stricken, "I thought you were totally bullshitting me!"

Gold made a scene out of clutching his heart and looking hurt. "Bullshitting you? I have insulted you, pushed you and beaten you in every battle ever, but bullshitted? The great Gold does no such thing!" He pretended to pout. "For that, you deserve the porn scene playing out before you."

Kotone squeaked, then slapped her hands over her mouth. "You'll stop them before they get that far, right? Right!" She asked through her fingers.

Gold reached over and patted the top of her hat. "'Course I will! A lady should never have to witness the beast with two backs!" He smirked. "Unless she's participating. I'll lock them in a room with Silver before they hit that stage."

"I'll twist your head right off your fat neck if you try." Silver snarled. Followed by; "And you've only beaten me twice. I kicked your ass the last two times, asshole."

"The sheer amount of time it took you to figure that out is seriously depressing." Gold said. He'd gone back to watching Red and Green, debating how safe it was to retrieve his card. It was entirely too close to Green's crotch for him to be comfortable grabbing.

"The only depressing thing in this room is your skills as a trainer."

"Why don't you do me a favor and die screaming. " Gold responded sweetly.

And just like that they were at it again.

Meanwhile, Green had finally surfaced. Breathing hard, forehead against Red's. Red had his arms wrapped around Green's neck, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Mind telling me what that was for?" Green gasped. Though having landing awkwardly on Red's lap, he'd managed to wiggle into a more comfortable position by now, arms wrapped tightly about his rival's waist.

To his utter shock, Red answered him. "You took too long." He said. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Gold and Silver, who abruptly stopped arguing. It was a rare day when Red dropped the mute act.

Green smirked. "Sorry."

They made a move to go back to kissing, but by this time Gold had armed himself with the nearest throw pillow and had made good use of it.

It rammed Red in the face, then fell to the floor. Red's expression turned to a startled one, which cracked Green up. Red responded by grabbing the pillow and beaming him with it.

"Enough!" Gold shouted, once Red and Green's pillow fight started to look less like a fight and more like foreplay. He made a move for the pillow when Green missed Red's face with it. "Stop, stop! Can we get back to the games please? And not this," He shook the pillow, "kind of game." This was followed by a glare, but it had no effect on anyone. Green untangled himself from Red, but refused to let his hand go. Red made no move to force him to drop it, either.

Gold rolled his eyes, chucking the pillow without aiming. It missed the couch by a mile. "Alright, would the most disgusting couple in this room like to pick a game?"

"Just wait." Green said his smirk back in its rightful place. "Your turn is coming."

"Viking, Viking." Red said. He sort of mumbled it, so the shock of him continuing to talk was covered by Gold's shout of;

"What does that mean!"

"Nothing." Green said, pointedly looking at Silver. Gold followed his gaze, confused. Once Green's suggestion hit home, he began protesting wildly. Silver, who hadn't followed this at all, but not wanting to be left out of it, shook his head and threw in insults when he could.

Having finally managed to scrap something of herself together, Crystal sighed and decided she might as well finish out the night playing games. She knew she was going to have to revaluate her life, seeing as she appeared to be in need of a new life goal.

"Can we get back on track guys?" She said. And if she sounded dejected, well, the boys weren't going to notice anyway. They were too busy being stupid.

"Fine." Green said. "Like Red said, I think we should play Viking, Viking." He'd had an ear on his boyfriend the entire time. He was always listening for Red, simply because he'd noticed Red had started to mumble things instead of relying entirely on body language. Green saw this as serious improvement.

"Whatever." Silver muttered.

"You're out of your mind." Gold said. "And yes, I will gladly play Viking, Viking."

"Why not." Crystal sniffled, rubbing the last tear out of her eye.

They all looked at her. She crossed her arms. After a moment she snapped;

"I'm PMSing, okay!"

The guys paled, and had the game up and running so fast you'd think she'd had stated their was booze available for the guy who got out first. There wasn't of course, and when Red found himself out he took a moment to fetch Crystal a piece of chocolate. She gladly accepted, because_ damn_ did she need it.

It was a long time before any of them decided to play the kissing card game again. Even then, they definitely did not do it sober. And for the remainder of the year, Silver checked out everything Gold said. Sure, he told Gold at the time how stupid he was whenever the Jhoto champion popped up with a new piece of juicy gossip, but always made sure to see if it was true. He certainly did not need another shock like finding out his some of his closest friends (Read; booze source and one of the few people alive that could help Silver beat Gold) were dating.

Crystal recovered and found a handsome (if not odd) man by the name of Eusine.

And Gold continued to claim he was straight. Even while doing things that looked suspiciously like romancing Silver. Or dating Silver. Or making "the moves" on a very oblivious Silver.

This did not stop Green from mocking him for it. But it's okay-every time he went too far, Red stopped him with his mouth. Which was the whole point of this story, wasn't it?


End file.
